Negans Trouble
by EJ-StoryGirl
Summary: One month after the war: Ex- Savior leader - Negan didn't expect to become responsible for 15 year old Roman Charlotte, he rescued. Shes been on her own for so long she, is everything like Negan: Mouthy, Sarcastic, Tough, Hotheaded, Rebellious - What he also didn't expect was to have to discipline the girl. He's in for a load of trouble.. (Contains Discipline in Chapters)
1. Chapter 1 - Present

_Wrote this on a whim and I might continue - Review and tell me what you think!_

 _This is a story of Negan and an original character, that takes place after the war. Negan is a broken shell of a man whom is slowly rebuilt by a young woman - who turns out to be the ex-saviors daughter he didn't know was out there. He is also in company of the good doctor - Harlan. Other survivors will turn up soon. Just be patient._

 _ **Ages: Negan would be 45, Harlan is close to 35, and Roman is 15.**_

 ** _\- EJ-StoryGirl._**

 ** _Air_**

 _Air. I Need Air!_

Roman was in the midst of panic while being held down under the water. She was hitting her assailant but was slowly getting weak. She could see a blurry figure through the water above her. She could hear the muffled voices.

"Finish her!" Dwight hollered. He smiled slightly watching, then continued fighting Negan. He wanted Roman to pay.

Roman recognized that man's voice - Dwight. He had taken over as leader of a group called the saviors. He sounded exhausted. Roman tried to continue holding her breath, but her lungs were burning, and she inhaled out of panic and holding her breath for so long. She stopped kicking and moving, her body went limp. She slowly closed her eyes, _'Dear God.. Take me home...'_ She felt herself drifting away, she swore she could see visions of her mom, and sister..

Negan managed to get the upper hand while in his fight with Dwight, he pushed Dwight down, and started beating him hard. His knuckles were raw and bleeding. He glanced over at the man holding Roman down. Negan let out a growl looking over at the doctor beating the other man that was trying to kill him.

Negan gave Dwight one final blow knocking him out, he took off running to the man holding Roman down, grabbed Lucille and bashed him over the head. The man let go of Roman and fell into the water. Negan saw Roman float lifeless, he panicked and grabbed her out of the water carrying her to the flat ground. "Fuck!" He cursed forcing her mouth open and breathed in.

Negan then started doing chest compression's. "Shit.. Shit.. Doc!" He shouted continuing, and looking down at Roman's lifeless face.

Harlan panted hard letting go of the man and glanced up, hearing Negan. He took off over to Negan and the girl. "Keep going." He was trying to caught his breath for a second, panting hard. He then took over doing compression's. After a few minutes, they switched again and Negan took over, going harder and continuing them.

"Come on RC." Negan was getting angry, not with her - but with himself. He wished he had watched over her better. "C'mon." He let out a frustrated curse - cursing God while doing chest compression's. " You've taken enough people! Damn it!.. RC you come back, now damn it!" He was actually trying to order the girl to breathe, "Breath damn it!"

Harlan just watched on in silence, believing she was really gone. "...Negan..."

"No! " He snapped at the doctor and continued. He couldn't lose anyone else - he had let enough people down, that were under his leadership. "She's going to be okay….. She has to be. " He muttered pleading, not sure if he believed it either, but he was determined.

Roman might of been a pain in the ass since he met her a month ago, but she was the first person besides Harlan to give him a chance again, after months of being alone since the war broke out. He kept watching the girls face. He blinked back tears as he continued doing chest compression's. " You're only 15! Wake up!" He grunted doing more compression's. He felt like he was losing it, as she wasn't waking up..

"Negan!" Harlan said pushing him off her, shaking his head, "Shes…" He paused hearing coughing.

Roman started coughing, and moved her head. Her body ached, she felt the a lot of pain in her chest as she slowly came back to her senses. She rolled over and coughed harder, and even threw up.

Negan pushed Harlan back, and threw Lucille in anger, and frustration. "Damn it!" He let out a choking sob and curse, closing his eyes, rubbing his face. _He_ failed. It would be better if he just ended everything for himself right then and there. He uncovered his eyes a bit later, hearing her coughing.. "Roman Charlotte.." He glanced down at her curled up coughing and throwing up. "Shit." He started rubbing her back, and a smile came upon his face, along with some tears falling.

"Shit.." He was relieved.

Roman nodded her head hearing her name, she was coughing up a lot of water, and throwing up on her side. She felt a hand on her back rubbing and patting it. She was shaking a bit as the wind was blowing. "N...Negan? H...Harlan?" she said hoarse and raspy. Her throat hurt like hell, and she was exhausted. She opened her brown eyes, as Negan pushed her soaked brunette hair from her face, she turned her head slightly and looked up at Negan's brown eyes and Harlan's blue eyes.

She could of sworn that she was dreaming, it didn't seem real, the sun was shining through the tree's as it was beginning to raise - it landed on Negan and Harlan's faces in away that made them seem like angels. "I'm dead, aren't I?" She practically whispered it.

"Yes." Negan let out a laugh, and turned her onto her back. "Shit." He shook his head. "Hell no, don't plan on dying anytime soon." He smiled slightly and pulled her up forcing her to sit up and into a hug.

Harlan smiled, watching her. "Don't, scare us like that again." He shook his head, looking at her neck. Negan took his jacket off and wrapped it around her. "I'll look at her more once we get to camp."

Roman held a thumbs up weakly, and continued coughing more loudly. She was taken aback by Negan's hug, and hugged him slightly, she nodded listening to Harlan.

"We need to go.." Harlan said standing up, he could hear a herd of walkers coming. Negan nodded, he scooped Roman up and held her close. Roman reached down weakly and grabbed Lucille for him.

"They left a car about a mile back.." Negan said looking in the direction they had originally came from. He started walking at a fast pace with Harlan keeping up. He glanced back quickly as Dwight was laying there unconscious still.

Roman wrapped her arms around his neck, and laid her head on her arms, closing her eyes. "T...Thank you." She said softly, she was exhausted. She took her inhaler out and took a few puffs, from the water logged inhaler.

Negan didn't say anything, he just smiled slightly. He was glad she was okay, but she was going to kill him at this rate.

Harlan glanced over, hearing her. "You're welcome." he smiled slightly.

They arrived at the truck, Negan placed her in the center seat, got in the driver's seat, Harlan in the passenger seat. Harlan placed his medical bag on his lap, and kept an eye on RC. She laid her head on Negan's shoulder and fell asleep, she was exhausted.

Harlan glanced over at Negan watching him for a minute. "Have you told her yet?"

Negan glanced down at the girl, then back at Harlan. "What?" He said frowning, and sighing. He knew Harlan wasn't going to let it go.

"That she's _your_ daughter." Harlan said watching him for his reaction.

Negan stifled back a growl, he glanced again at Harlan. "No." He sighed admitting it, he had a hunch she was his - her temper, sarcasm, and every negative thing about him along with the good things about him - when he could think of them he saw in her. "Not really sure. Can't do a fucking DNA test…" He sighed.

Harlan let out a soft laugh. "Even if she isn't yours biologically… You kind of are like her dad… You scared the shit out of her the last time, and threatened to paint her back porch red.."

Negan gave a half smile. "Well.. She did scare the shit out of me.." He shook his head. "I don't know, Harlan.." He sighed. "If, my God - she's a lot like me - I was a pain in the ass. I don't know how my folks, didn't kill me during my teenage years..." He rubbed his face with one hand, sighing.

" I'm not sure either… I would have." He chuckled looking out the window.

 _ **Review please!**_

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **EJ-StoryGirl**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Found:**

"Ryan, Rob, Dan Get her!" A tall man yelled, a he motioned to his group of men as they continued robbing the place.

"I'm going, Gene!" Ryan yelled taking off after Roman. She glanced back seeing the former men from her community turned into crazed, rapist, murdering and god knows what else. She took off into the woods and continued running. She had a small messenger bag on her side, with a first aid kit, knife, bullets, her mp3 player, and headphones, and some bottle of cheap bourbon.

She had come home to her community being ransacked after everyone died. She had went on a supply run for the leader. She stumbled upon the 6 men rummaging through her things. She raised her gun and shot two of them. She got shot in the leg. She let out a short scream in pain and continued running.

In the woods, Ryan broke off from the other two and took off after her. She could hear the screams of the other two as they got attacked by walkers. She got a bit away, and wrapped her wound in a bandana, and continued running. They just wouldn't stop.

Ryan grabbed her by the hair after she crossed the river, and headed for the highway. He yanked her back onto the pavement hard. Roman started breathing hard as she got held down, and he started beating her.

Elsewhere, Negan was rummaging through a bar, grabbing a bottle of his favorite whiskey. "Damn… Amazing find." He wiped it off, shoved it in his bag. He headed out of the bar, zipping up his jacket, and started walking, he kept his machete at his side holster, and Lucille in his hand. It had been two months since the war broke out, and everything was lost.

Roman groaned as she reached for a fallen screwdriver from Ryan's pocket. She kicked him hard, and grabbed it then drove it into his neck. She continued attacking him, and took the screwdriver out, grabbed her bag and took off running once again. She stopped about several steps ahead of Ryan's body, and took puffs from her inhaler, then continued on her way, eventually she came upon a car. She looked in seeing it abandoned, and the keys still in it - if it had gas that would be a miracle. She got in her leg and arm just killing her. She had some bruises forming on her face, and her one eye was starting to swell shut. She had a busted lip also.

She snapped out of it, and continued driving, she laughed at herself as she actually looked both ways before driving across the road. She had a half tank of gas, and was thankful to the Lord for it, and prayed for who ever had to leave their vehicle behind. She had been taught to drive during the first few months of the world going to hell.

A while later, Roman was caught off by the sudden downpour of rain, then, a truck slamming into her car, full force at her and and sent her off the road, rolling and into a tree. She came too, as two men dragged her from the truck looking through her bag and tossing it beside her.

"She has nothing of use to us." Gene laughed. "Worthless shit… Shit bourbon. Doesn't know a good brand if it bites her on the ass."

The other two men were beating Roman, as Gene watched as they continued laughing. "Treat her how you want, boys." He grabbed the bourbon from the bag and drank.

Roman started fighting back kicking, and hitting them. They laughed and continued. "Get off me!" Roman cried out in pain as he undid her pants.

Negan could hear the screaming, and ran to see what was going on. He hadn't see another soul in months, but he definitely recognized a girls scream. He gripped onto Lucille tightly, and saw one man standing looking through a bag, one man holding the girl down and the other on top of her trying to take her pants off.

"Get off me!" She screamed, she grabbed a rock and swung. The other man helping hold her down took it and slammed it across her face, while they worked on her pants. She got hit hard again, and went out.

Negan slammed Lucille against the tall man looking through the bag first, hitting him across the head, and then went for the other two.

Roman came too, to the sound of someone begging to be let go.

"..I don't deal with rapists.." A raspy voice cut the man's begging of with a swift motion of his bat, and the sound of a cracked skull was echoed.

Roman rolled over, and saw a man in a leather jacket beating Dan with a bat. She looked down at herself and pulled her pants up. She then slowly got up, grabbed her bag and took off running fearing she'd be next, she stumbled, and held onto her head as it throbbed from the pain.

"Hey Kid!" Negan groaned as he continued taking care of the trio of men, he finished the last one, and took off after her. "Kid!" He spat on their bodies, and started walking. He could see a small trail of blood on the ground, and started following it. "Damn it Kid." He muttered, and continued following it, running at this point to try and find that girl.

Roman stopped running her head was killing her, she held it slightly and closed her eyes. She could hear the rattling 'breathing' of walkers. She opened her eyes and took off running more, she tripped over a tree root an fell down a hill, rolling, until she hit her body against a large boulder.

Negan took off running in the direction of the small scream that seemed to fade. He Lucilled a few walkers, and nearly slid down the steep hill himself, he grabbed onto a tree branch to steady himself. "Shit… Damn kid." He let lucille go and slid it down the hill, then he kneeled down and slid down the hill himself, and walked over to her. "Shit. She's only a kid." He frowned, looking at her wounds. He glanced around and knew they were not far from the cabin he found earlier that morning, kneeling down he checked her and she was still breathing. "Fuck me. Not how I wanted my day to go." He muttered and slowly picked her up along with Lucille and carried her down the ravine, and managed to climb back up to the top of the hill, and slowly made his way back to the cabin.

He arrived at the cabin, and locked it up after going inside. He used a oil lamp to light up the one room cabin. He placed her on the bed, putting her bag beside her on the floor. Negan placed Lucille on the chair, and took off his jacket. He looked through his first aid kit, finding his suture kit, and tweezers. He didn't see an exit wound on her leg, he knew it was lodged in there. He knew he would have to remove it. Shit.

Roman started coming too, and let out a soft groan.

"Hey kid." Negan said rummaging through his crap.

Roman sat up quickly jumping on the bed. She grabbed the knife off the table and held it. "Who the hell are you." She held onto her injured leg "Shit."

"Whoa. Calm down..I saved your ass." He frowned, he wasn't thrilled with a knife being pointed at him.

Roman didn't move the knife, she just watched him. "I was fine on my own." She knew she wasn't, but didn't really trust anyone anymore.

"Oh yeah? I see you got, shot, almost raped and your arm sliced up along with a goose-egg the size of my left testicle." Negan shook his head. "Kid you ain't fine on your own."

She frowned, and slowly got up from the bed despite her pain. "I'm fine." She said standing, holding the knife. "Bag please."

Negan raised a brow and let out a laugh. "Kid you ain't leaving. Your bleeding like a pig at slaughter. You won't make it out there… Put the knife down and sit.."

She shook her head and really wished she hadn't, her head was spinning. "I dont think so." She reached for her bag and took it. She started half ass walking and limping.

Negan watched in annoyance and amusement as she attempted to walk. "Kid.. I'm trying really fucking hard to not be a total dick, but you need to stay."

Roman just looked at him and rolled her eyes, and walked more.

"Alright, Kid - I don't ask or give orders twice." He grabbed at her.

Roman swung the knife, almost getting his face.

Negan grabbed her arm twisted it, to get her to let go of the knife, and then he took it, she then slapped him across the face with her free hand, stepped on his foot and headbutted him, and stumbled back holding the knife.

Negan scrunched his face up as he got headbutted. "Little shit." He moved and grabbed at her, taking the knife from her and getting his palm sliced open in the process, tossing the knife on the floor. He grabbed her arm hard and pulled her close. "Enough!" Negan's facial feature must of changed, because she stopped moving when she saw it. He was pissed, his men - former men didn't act this way - or the woman. They knew their place. She obviously hadn't been given a place. He really didn't like being slapped, or cut though it didn't hurt, it was still disrespectful that she did - He saved her ungrateful ass. He held onto her free arm and walloped her across her bottom. " _ **..Sit.. Down.. Now..**_ " He ordered, with a slight hiss. He moved her back near the bed.

She just stared him down mainly in shock that he hit her, and sat on the bed. She finally broke eye contact with him and looked away, her face reddening from the scolding, along with the anger and pain from the past few days she was holding back, she scooted back on the bed, and remained quiet. She was shaking.

Negan took a breath, putting the knife away in his pocket and started pacing the floor for a minute to cool down., opening the bourbon and pouring it on his hand. "Son of a bitch." He muttered to himself, and shook his hand, then threw gauze and wrapped it. He picked up the knife, and put it in his pocket after folding it.

"I'm sorry." She said after a little bit of watching him pace back and forth, she felt bad for cutting him, along with stomping on his foot and headbutting him. She closed her eyes, her head was killing her from doing that along with hitting it earlier.

Negan huffed, and walked over to the chair and sat down, rubbing his face before looking at her. "Listen kid. You need that bullet taken out, along with your arm stitched. I'll help you and let you go on your way merry damn way after healing for a few days - Got it?" He slowly sat down. "You hit your head hard also.."

Roman looked up at him, and gave a nod. "Yes, sir."

"The name is, Negan." He said sighing. "Don't call me sir unless your ass is in trouble and needs saving." He cracked a slight smile, considering he did save her ass.

She nodded, and smiled slightly back. "Yes, sir...I...Negan.." She bit her lip for a second.

"I'm gonna be honest.. I don't have shit to numb it." He sighed, "It's gonna hurt like hell.."

"Can't hurt worse than where I'm already hurting." She said sitting back on the bed, and laid back. "I'm… Roman...Well, Roman Charlotte.." She was exhausted.

Negan gave her a sheet to cover with. Roman took off her jeans, she had on boyshort underpants and moved the sheet to expose the part of her leg with the wound. "Want a rag?"

"Are you going to swat me with it?" She was slightly bitter still about getting smacked.

He let out a laugh. "Hell, no - to bite on." He dug his bandanna out of his pocket, handing it to her, then threw on some gloves from the kit. "I only wallop kids if they need it." He nodded. "Can I call you RC? Roman Charlotte is a mouthful, kid."

" Like the cola?" She smiled slightly.

He grinned slightly and gave a nod.

Roman nodded, sighing. "That's fine with me." She took the rag, shoving it in, as he poured some whiskey on it.

It burned a lot.

Negan heard her whimpering, "Sorry kid." He replied softly, and took the knife cutting the hole open more, to make it easier to get the bullet out with the tweezers. He put the knife down, and started digging for it.

Roman bit down hard on the folded rag, and gripped onto the bedpost. She felt the hot tears roll down her face, and turned her head away. She jolted a bit.

"Try not kicking.." Negan said digging and pressing down on her leg so she didn't jerk again, and he tried getting a grip on it. "Breathe kid.. Hurts like hell, I know."

Roman muffled out a sob, and breathed. She felt light headed and closed her eyes. She was breathing hard, and nodded listening to him.

"Jes- " He cut himself off, grabbing onto it good, and started pulling the bullet out "Almost….." He glanced down at her to make sure she was doing alright. "Shit….Got it kid." He looked the bullet over and tossed it. He glanced down at Roman seeing her shaking a bit. "Kid?"

Roman nodded, wiping her face, and looked over at him after taking the rag out. "T..thank you." She said holding back a sob.

Negan patted her face, smiling slightly, then nodded. "Did good kid." He grabbed the needle and nylon, along with the needle holder and forceps, and started suturing it her wound shut - while whistling welcome to the jungle by guns n' roses.

Roman smiled slightly, relaxing. "Welcome to the jungle… it gets worse here everyday…" She said whispering softly, closing her eyes, she loved that song - well any music really. "Know any Stone Sour or Metallica?"

A twinkle light in Negan's eye for a minute. "Hell yeah." He laughed looking at her while finishing up. "Avenged sevenfold, slipknot, my top favorite are the Eagles..." He rubbed his beard and grinned slightly. "Got a lot of favorites… Shit, haven't thought about music in a long time."

Roman smiled slightly, calming down talking to him. "Corey Taylor.. Whoa...loved him..." She sighed, and shook her head. "Got them on my mp3 player in my bag along with a bunch of other songs..I think I have an Eagle's song on it too." She bit her lip, looking at her leg. "At least it'll be a cool scar." she sighed.

Negan nodded, listening to her. "Yeah, Good music is dead now...Yeah, he was good." He smiled slightly, "One ass kicking scar.." He said looking at her arm. "Let me see it." He sighed, cleaning his hands and putting a new glove on.

Roman took off her jacket, and t-shirt, having a cami on. She laid back and looked at her blood soaked bandage, she really should have changed it.

"Damn kid - have you changed that bandage?" He asked cutting it off.

Roman shook her head. Negan let out a sigh.

"You trying to kill yourself kid.. Shit.. Damn.. " He asked frowning, looking the cut over. "Gotta have stitches honey." He watched her for a moment.

"Shit. I'm going to be all nylon." She sighed, and watched him clean it. "Don't call me honey." She sighed.

Negan shook his head and started working on her harm. "Your marbles all in there or did they get knocked loose.." He asked looking at her eye, and laughed. He wasn't a doctor but was a medic in the army for 3 years before being discharged.

"I'm sure they are all accounted for.." She shrugged and laughed slightly, she watched him work on her arm. "You a doctor?"

He let out a laugh. "I was a medic back in the army - learned this other shit on my own during this shitty world.." He glanced at her. "How old are you?"

"I'm 15.. I was 12 at the start of all this."

Negan raised a brow. "Just a kid."

Roman frowned. "How old are you?"

"How old do I look?" He asked being a smart ass.

Roman smirked slightly. "Old as dirt...70…" She knew he was younger just wanted to push his buttons.

Negan frowned, "Lower…" He liked this kids humor.

"30?"

He laughed. "Higher…"

Roman fronwned. " 50?"

Negan shook his head, while working on her arm.

"45?"

"I'll never tell." Negan looked at her teasing, and winked after that he put some butterfly closures on her head wound, her eyes looked okay not dilated.

Roman smiled slightly, and laughed "Well. Shit, that's impressive you haven't gotten killed yet for being so old.."

Negan glanced at her and laughed. "You only know half of it...Get some rest." he said finishing up, and wrapping her arm up. He cleaned up the mess, tossed her a blanket, then walked over and kicked back in the chair leaning it against the wall, closing his eyes keeping Lucille in his lap..

Roman didn't fight him on that, she was exhausted. She covered up with the blanket, and fell asleep.

 **Note: I redid Chapters 3 - 16 Updates soon to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

Roman was awoken by the smell of food. She rolled over, hearing her stomach grumble loud.

"Good fucking evening sunshine." Negan flashed a smile, "Hungry?" He was cutting up some animal.

"Yeah...Shit..how long was I out?" She rubbed her eyes trying to wake up. She couldn't really remember, except the few times she was briefly awake.

"You've been waking up long enough to take some pain meds, then fell asleep… You've been snoring for almost two days." Negan said cutting up the food. "Rabbit…. Shit though I was going to have to pour cold water on your head."

She sat up and stretched a bit, looking down at her bandaged leg and arm. "Honestly, a cold shower wouldn't have hurt." She rolled her eyes.

"Slept real good sleeping beauty. Ha - Yeah but can't waste the water right now." He said getting up after cleaning up his knife, "Let's eat." He said bringing her some rabbit on a plate.

"Thanks." She looked at it, she hadn't eaten rabbit in a long time. "Smells good." She said a silent prayer and they started eating.

"Pretty good." She said after a while. "Thank you."

He nodded and continued eating. "Been a while since I've had it myself."

They ate the meat down until the bones where practically dry. After she got help to go use the bathroom which was an outhouse. Negan stood guard outside and waited. Roman finished up and came out rubbing her hands with purell. They made their way back to the cabin and settled down.

Roman slowly got up after a while she was getting restless being in bed, she tried walking a bit. "This.. Sucks." She grabbed her bag, and felt her good leg give out and caught herself on the bedpost. "Fucking Shit-balls." She clenched her mouth shut.

Negan watched, and laughed hearing her curse, then got up."May I fucking help?" He asked. Roman nodded, and let him. "Thank you." He shook his head. "Stubborn kid."

"Yep." Roman sat down, groaning slightly. "Thank you." She gave up and laid back. She was looking through her bag but didn't find anything she really wanted, sighed and laid back down.

"Yep." Negan said watching her. He liked her company, so far. He had been on his own for close to two months.

"Shit." She said grabbing her Mp3 player and took it out, popping the earphones in, tossed him one, and put on some Avenged Sevenfold.

She relaxed hearing the music, and eventually fell asleep after a while. Negan listened with her, and watched her fall asleep, covered her with a blanket, and took the ear bud out of his ear, and hers and turned it off so her player wouldn't go dead.

He grabbed his knife and went outside to go check the rabbit snares

They stayed at the cabin close to a week, and were kind of getting along with each other - mainly arguing about stupid stuff - music, food, cars.

Roman rolled her eyes. "I'm telling you, He was amazing. He never should of broken off and started his own band."

Negan scoffed. "Yeah, but look at all the shit-ton of crap he did since then." He poured a shot of Jack. "Get some sleep kid." He needed a slight break from the chatterbox and to collect his thoughts..

The next morning, Roman woke up feeling hot and in pain, she groaned and rolled over. Her groan must of startled Negan sleeping on the cushions on the floor.

He jumped hearing her and came over to the bed. "RC?" he felt her forehead. She was burning up. He turned her into her back and checked her arm and leg. Her arm was fine, her leg - was infected. Shit. How did he miss that? He had been changing the dressing daily. He knew the next town had a pharmacy - he hoped they would have antibiotics and supplies still. "Let's go for a ride." He scooped her up, he found a truck last night and brought it back to the cabin and hid it. He didn't want to leave her alone that long.

Roman didn't respond just nodded, he carried her to the truck placed her in the backseat laying the seats flat and drove the next town. He had the car packed with his bag and hers grabbed their jackets and took off.

He drove for 10 miles and came upon the town. He pulled up to the pharmacy and looked at her. "I'll be back in a few minutes." he promised.

Roman nodded and closed her eyes.

Negan grabbed Lucille and headed into the pharmacy. He killed a few walkers as he walked to the door and ducked inside. Negan rummaged around looking for supplies. He heard something fall, turning around he swung Lucille at the walker and walked over it, to the back of the pharmacy. He dug around for antibiotics along with IV supplies, instant cold packs and bandages, tossed them into the bag and headed back to the truck, got in the truck and put the bag down. "RC?" He shook her shoulder slightly.

She didn't move.

Negan moved and turned her face. She had her eyes closed. "Roman." He tapped her face, he was getting worried.

She forced her eyes open and swallowed hard. "Hey."

Placing a hand on her face, she was burning up. Shit. "You'll be alright." He started driving back to the cabin. Roman closed her eyes and drifted off again.

He got her inside, along with the supplies, he started her on the medication, and an IV with saline. He locked the door shutting the curtain then got the fire going, and kept water near, dipping the washcloth in it and keeping it on her forehead. He sighed sitting down. He slowly dozed off..

Negan jolted a while later hearing Roman groan and roll over, he got up to check on her, then sat back down. He frowned as he picked up the opened facedown bible that fell from her bag she had kept beside the bed.

He put the bible in his lap, and looked at the pictures that slid out of it.

The first one he flipped over reading the back, was Roman and her sister Addie, he smiled slightly looking at it.

He picked up the second and recognized her mom, Jane Wayfield.

Shit. Sexy Jane. She did look fantastic. Pictures did not do her justice. She was much prettier in person.

He twitched slightly, and remembered his brief 3 month affair with her. Back in '94. He shook his head remembering he had to move with Lucille, breaking it off with her, because she got so obsessed with him, and it was creepy. That was one affair he regretted.

They moved from Michigan to his hometown back in Virginia. They lived in Michigan for Lucille's work for almost 4 years. Negan made the bold decision to move back to Virginia forcing Lucille to quit because - he couldn't keep it in his pants.

He looked at the last one, and saw that was Jane at her baby shower, in Feb of '95. Negan was chuckling slightly looking at the other pictures. He then saw the picture of Jane with baby Roman.

Shit.

He counted back, and rubbed his face. Roman was his spawn.

"Shit." Negan muttered.

How could Jane not tell him? How could she keep a secret like that from him? Did Roman know? It's not like she didn't send him letters long after they moved back to Virginia - None of them mentioned a pregnancy.

Lucille always wanted a kid - but it never worked out, the pregnancies she did manage to catch, she could only carry for a few months and usually miscarried. She had 5, miscarriages, they even turned to a surrogate and it didn't work. Lucille wanted that, Negan refused to go meet the woman, or find out her name because he wanted to be the rational one - if it didn't work out, he would be able to comfort her, and not be so attached. They eventually gave up and Lucille went back to school for nursing. Negan turned to drinking, and working a shit job as a part time gym teacher, along with working at the car dealership. Kids at the school mainly loved him because of his mouth, and attitude.

He sighed opened his flask and took a long drink. He studied Roman over, she had his thick - curly dark brunette hair, brown eyes, she had his smile. It was lethal but also gentle - it could make you or break you in a moment - you could also not tell what she was really thinking behind it, very much like him. He smiled slightly, something was bothering him though - she didn't look anything like Jane at all, he shoved his hand into his jean pocket, and pulled out a very old crinkle photo of Lucille, and studied it. He wondered if Lucille went to find a surrogate again, and that surrogate happened to be Jane -

Son of a B-

He looked at Roman again, and then back at Lucille's picture - Roman had his wife's facial features. He got up and started pacing. "How..on earth.." he kept looking back and forth at the picture of his dead wife - and the girl laying in bed. "I...She would have told me - Wouldn't she?" He furrowed his brows sighing. He wanted answers - and wanted them now.

Roman was starting to wake up, she turned over a bit and groaned.

"Just me, Kid" Negan said walking back to the chair and sitting down, re-wetting the cloth and putting it on her forehead. She was still burning up.

Roman looked over clearing her throat some, "Sorry.." she sat up more looking around. She hadn't thought about her mom, step-dad, or sister in a while.

Negan raised a brow. "Sorry for what?" He asked moving over to the chair by her bed.

"Lets see, attempting to stab you, mouthing off, being an ass." She shrugged slightly.

Negan let out a laugh, watching her and smiled slightly. "Shit kid - No problem here." He shrugged. "Sound like a mini- version of myself at your age."

Roman smiled slightly, nodding. "Still."

"You were scared, people do stupid shit when they are scared." Negan had her bible in his lap. "This fell out of your bag." He placed it in her lap.

"Oh." Roman looked down at it. "Thank you. It was my nana's." She ran her fingers over the purple leather. She just looked down at it, and saw the pictures sticking out. She took them out, and looked through them.

She paused at the one of her, and her sister in the hospital. "I must of been - 8 or so. My sister, Addie had Leukemia…. She was about 4." She wiped her eyes. "I wasn't a match, nobody was." She sat back, putting the picture away. "I was adopted." She said, she knew Jane wasn't her real mom and that her dad wasn't her real dad - they both made it clear when they were angry.

Negan looked down listening. "I'm sorry for your loss." He said softly, and rubbed her back. "What happened…" He paused not wanting to ask.

"They died, back in Ohio at a little community. I left after they died, and traveled alone."

"Shit. How old were you?"

"I must of been close to 13 give or take." She took the rag and cleaned her face with it. "My community I belonged after that." She shook her head, closing her eyes - her head was pounding. She laid back, and sighed.

"Don't go into if it's painful - Kid." He looked at her. "Not worth the headache."

"They killed them. They killed everyone.." She was shaking at this point, losing it. "They...How could they." She looked over at him, tears running down her face. "What kind of people, just kill over 90 people.."

Negan looked away, breaking eye contact with her - He breathed in deeply, and nodded. " I... wonder the same thing kid." He muttered softly. "I used to be a leader of a community.."

"What happened?" She asked wiping her eyes.

"War.. " He took a drink from his flask, still sour over what happened..

Roman broke down crying more, not able to help it - it was painful, not just what happened, but her body was aching too. She ended up grabbing her inhaler and using it.

Negan looked down at her, closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms around her, holding her. "Breathe. Don't need you having a bad attack." He said softly. He wasn't experienced with that.

Roman nodded, sniffling and wrapped her arms around him.

He was trying to hold it together, but silently a tear or two fell, he rested his chin on her was breaking from what happened months ago at the war. He was still angry about it. He didn't want his people getting killed.

"Roman. I knew Jane." He said softly, wondering if she heard him.


	4. Chapter 4

Negan didn't hear anything from Roman, he glanced down at her and saw her in a hazed look. "RC?"

Roman bit her lip, closed her eyes, and relaxed. "She was a surrogate, and she adopted me.." She said wiping her face looking up at him.

Negan sighed. Shit - she did hear him, he was hopeful she hadn't. He sat back a bit and reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. He had a photo of himself and Lucille, and then himself and Jane. He pulled out the photo of Jane and handed it to her. "Meet your Ma, when I lived in Michigan."

Roman looked at the picture, scrunching her nose up, and running her fingers over the picture. "Did you guys… date?" She asked softly.

Negan nodded, not saying anything. "For about 3 months. I had to move back to Virginia for work." He frowned slightly, lying some. "Your mom wasn't happy with me for that."

Roman nodded, " I bet." She looked closer at the picture, really studying it. "You had a wedding ring on?" She asked innocently.

Negan held his breath for a minute, Shit. "Well… I was married at one point." He shook his head. "My wife and I were not…"

"Oh." Roman continued looking at it. She figured they were separated or in the process of being divorced.

"Do you know anything of your biological parents?" He asked softly, wondering if Jane ever said anything about her real family..

"No. She just said they died, in some a house fire." She shrugged. "My stepdad made it very well known that he wasn't my dad and I was some bastard's kid."

Ouch. Negan frowned hearing her. "Well you aren't… I highly doubt it."

"Why? Not like your my dad." Roman laughed softly, looking down shutting her mouth. "Why did you and my mom break up? Other than the move?"

"We just grew apart." He sighed. "She was nice."

"That's a nicest way of saying crazy if I ever knew it." She shook her head. "She was nuts - wasn't she?"

Negan shrugged. "Can't say I paid attention." He smiled slightly.

RC sighed and laid back. "What was your wife like? Did you have…"

Negan sat in the chair watching her for a minute. "She was nice, hell of a good nurse. I treated her like crap though." He glanced down. "We would have had kids, but life didn't work out that way.."

"Oh.. I'm sorry." She glance down picking at her IV site. "How long do I need this in?" She didn't want to talk about family anymore.

Negan smiled hearing her change the subject. "About another day."

"Then I'm out of your hair." she smiled looking up at him. "You're free to do whatever you want."

Negan let out a laugh. "I don't think so.."

"You promised." Roman pouted, looking up. "You said I could leave."

Negan raised a brow, not really thrilled with her tone. "That was before your where being stupid, and almost died. You can't be on your own.."

Roman frowned. "I can to!" She stammered slightly. "I've been on my own long before I met you." She snapped.

Negan shook his head. "You're not going alone. Deal with it." He crossed his arms. "Yeah? I see how well that has been.."

Roman narrowed her eyes looking up at him. "I'm not the only one being foolish - I've seen you drinking at night. You look over your shoulder all the time!" She huffed. "You're scared of something."

"Roman." Negan said harshly. "That's because there are psychotic people out there. You just got done escaping a group of murderers… It's not good to travel alone..."

Roman looked down, sighing. "Fine…" She sure as hell wasn't going to continue this one sided conversation - She will leave when she was good and ready.

"Good. Rest, We leave tomorrow." He said laying down on his makeshift bed Negan sighed, knowing this talk wasn't over.

The next morning, he removed her IV and put a bandage on it. "Ready to go help me with the traps? Might as well, let you run around for a bit."

"Gosh, you make me sound like a fucking dog." She rolled her eyes.

"Attitude." He scolded.

"Sorry." She muttered, looking at him and got up.

He grabbed his knife, and gave her the one she owned. "Follow close."

She nodded sliding on her boots.

They walked for a while, keeping quiet, and using hand signs to talk and whispering.

"Go check that one, while I'm at this one." He whispered. Roman nodded, went to the other, grabbed the rabbit tied it to her belt, and walked back to Negan.

They walked and checked the other 4 he had set up.

Roman stopped hearing something, she glanced up at Negan. He looked around with her.

"Help!" Someone cried out.

Roman locked eyes with Negan. "Lets.."

"No." He said frowning, and continued.

"Negan!" She whispered.

He glanced at her, frowning. "No. Lets go."

Roman could still hear the shout for help. "You.. didn't run when I was in trouble." She whispered looking at him. He sighed. She watched him for a minute, and took off running to the sound.

"Roman!" He growled. He knew his ex-men were looking for him, he really didn't want to run into them right now - or Rick's old group. He took off after her.

That little shit.

Roman continued running, and soon found herself in front of a car, surrounded by a herd of 10 walkers. She stopped sliding slightly. She breathed, and took out her knife, and went running to them.

Negan heard the cry for help and continued. He thought he wasn't running fast enough, it seemed to take forever to get to her. "Roman!" He hollered. He came upon Roman as she killed a few walkers with a knife but dropped it, she grabbed the windshield wiper and used that to stab them with.

He was slightly impressed she was defending herself with just a windshield wiper, but still angry she left.

He stopped, and watched for a second.

Roman swung and fell hard on her bottom on the windshield. Two walkers grabbed her feet and started pulling, she dropped her knife. Damn it.

Negan had had enough, he walked over and started helping, he then grabbed her and dragged her off the car. "Roman!"

Roman froze as she finished killing one that got on top of the car with her, realizing he found, she was glad to see him but judging by the look on his face, she quickly lost that gladness. He was pissed. She didn't realize how much taller he was than her until that moment, he was a good foot ahead of her. She came to his shoulders. He turned around rubbing his face, muttering something under his breath.

"Dont. You. Ever.." He closed his eyes kicking the car, not really looking. The person inside the car was turned after being bitten by one of the walkers.

Roman bit her lip, she was swallowing back her tears for a moment, "I...I'm sorry." She said almost whispering to the person in the car.

"Lets.. get back to camp.." He said coldly. He was trying to calm down and not blow up on her. "Move."

Roman didn't say anything, she just walked.

They walked back in silence, the air felt very heavy. Roman could swear she felt Negan's eyes burning through her. She just looked down.

They arrived back to the cabin, once inside, he untied the rabbits, Roman did the same and placed them on the table. Negan then pulled a chair out, motioned his hand for her to go to it. Roman walked over and sat down.

Negan was trying to calm down, he had been trying to calm down since he killed the last walker. He looked at her over at her as he walked "Are you hurt." He said calmly, he was trying really hard to not just scream at her.

"N..No." She said softly, looking down.

Negan sighed in relief pinching the bridge of his nose, he closed his eyes for a minute and mouthed a thank you to him self. He wasn't sure to whom he was saying it to, but he was just thankful she was okay.

He remained quiet.

Roman didn't think silence could kill - but it did. Negan just stood leaning against the wall, with his eyes closed rubbing his face. He was thinking hard about - everything, she assumed. He silently walked over, "Roman..I honestly.." He rubbed his face and took a few steps away from her. "You...My god." He shook his head. "You just…" He was frustrated, "You not listening proved...That you can't be out here alone.." He continued stepping for a bit, then turned around to look at her. "You..What if..My god, what if you would have fallen, broken your neck or gotten bit? Or more walkers came while..What if I didn't get there in time.." He looked down. "I...I would have been...That guilt. I can't fathom that idea." He frowned.

Roman just watched him, and remained in silence.

"I...If - Now, that you are going to be traveling with me. We are going to set up some rules." He frowned looking at her and sitting down in the chair. "What did your parents do."

Roman frowned, looking at him. "I…." She was slightly caught off guard. "They never..Time outs… maybe. I honestly, can't remember." She looked at him.

Was he really going to treat her like she was 4 and throw her in a time out? Like that would last.

Negan looked at her, noticing her smiled slightly. He walked over and grabbed her by the collar. "Do you think it's funny?" He scolded. "You've been foolish enough. You ran off, when I told you not to go." He frowned. "That was a bad situation you put yourself in Damn it Roman!"

Roman looked up at him. She just remained quiet.

"You really.. Need to think, before doing something, and when someone tells you not to do it - you need to listen. Damn." He sighed, still holding onto her collar.

"You think you are the one that is going to tell me what to do?" She frowned. "I don't take orders from anyone - certainly not you. You're not my dad."

Negan glanced down at her, slightly taken back. If she only knew, how wrong she was on that.

Roman pushed his arm off her and walking to head out the door.

"Get. Back. Here." He said sternly.

She just opened the door and left..

Negan took off out the door, grabbed her by the elbow, pulled her back turning her and swatted her on her bottom twice. "Go your ass back inside." He said sternly, looking down at her.

Roman jumped and jerked herself back, she made a fist and went to go swing. Negan grabbed her arm, turned her away from him and pinned her against him and he swatted her again.

"Don't ever try and hit me again." He growled, "Even if you don't like it - You are stuck with me, and will listen. Got it? I'm all you have."

He frowned. "You are still young and pretty stupid to be out on your own. Hell, you've almost died a few fucking times. " He growled, his voice was starting to break, from her being almost killed twice, and being sick.

Roman growled and tried breaking free from his grip. He was freaking strong.

She stomped her foot and sighed. "You're such an ass."

Negan raised a brow. "Come again?"

"You are an asshole." She growled slightly.

Negan swatted at her again. "Get your ass back inside." He held tightly onto her.

She just watched him refusing to break eye contact, she was still in slight shock that he spanked her.

Was she 5? She never got spanked, she broke the eye contact after keeping it for what seemed like forever.

"Y..Yes sir." She muttered softly.

He did care, a lot. He seemed to be the only one, people in her old community didn't really care. They were happy to have another person around, but they never put her in her place. She could tell Negan's voice was really showing it. She looked down, "I…."

Negan sighed. "I've been treating you good haven't I?"

"Y….Yes." She looked down, tears welding up.

"Good." He said softly. Shit. This fathering shit was hard, also giving him a headache. He rubbed his face and looked at her, letting go of her, "Get your ass back in the chair kid."

Roman bit her lip looking down, and grumbled slightly. "Yes sir.." She sat down, after a while she sighed. "I...I'm sorry."

Negan relaxed slightly, sighing. "I can be an ass sometimes." He was rubbing his temple, he had a fucking headache.

Roman closed her eyes, unsure. "I'm….I'm sorry I said all that. I.." She sniffed slightly, she was freezing. "I shouldn't have.. You've been good to me. I'm sorry."

He rubbed her back. "It's alright.. We'll just do better next time." He promised.

"Was the licking' necessary though?" She frowned still sore about it.

"Makes ya think twice don't it?" He smiled slightly.

She scoffed and looked away.

Negan laughed grabbing the rabbits. "Get your ass over here and help me. Dinner would be fucking lovely tonight."


End file.
